Pokemon X and Y Adventures
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: A girl ready to adventure a new region... a team who wanted to cause a genocide... new friends... this is something that 13-year-old Ayla would experience. Talking Pokémon. Cowritten by icypika. OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey friends! Me and icypika are writing this together!**

**We talked on FB, threw ideas at each other... so we decided to write this.**

**Also note, all the Pokémon will talk, but there will be a reason for that later in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. I just own the OCs.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pokémon X and Y Adventures: Prologue<strong>

A small Fletchling flew upstairs to a bedroom. Looking around, the Pokemon saw a young girl sleeping in her bed. Flying up to her, the Pokemon tried to shake her awake.

"Hey! Wake up!" It called.

No response.

Sighing, it thought, _I… I really don't want to do this… but…_

Beginning to charge, it flew back, then…

_THUD!_

The Fletchling flew right into the girl. The girl woke up immediately.

"Ah!" She cried, getting up suddenly. She turned to see the Flying type, and she scolded, "Circe! That scared me!"

The Pokemon, named Circe, blushed and hid her face. "S-sorry! I thought you don't have the Translator on…"

That made the girl realize this; she checked her left ear and pulled out a small earpiece. It was small enough to fit in one's ear, and it can be used to understand what the Pokemon said.

"...I left this on as I slept, didn't I?" She just giggled.

"B-by the way, Master wanted to see you."

"Mother? All right. Wait downstairs for me, Circe."

The Fletchling flew downstairs as the girl changed from her pajamas to her clothes; a green long sleeved shirt with pink on the sides, a dark blue and pink hat with a purple circle pin, long green pants, and black Mary Janes.

Going downstairs, she saw her mother talking to Circe.

"Hey, mom!" She said cheerfully. Her mother turned to see her daughter.

"Oh! Ayla! I'm glad you're awake!" She said, stirring the pot full of grits.

"Is there something you want?" Ayla asked.

"There's two people out there who wanted to see you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"All right. I'll come back before breakfast!"

"W-wait!" Circe cried.

Ayla turned to her Fletchling.

"Is something wrong?"

"U-um…" Circe hesitated. "Can I come with you?"

"Sure!" She said cheerfully.

"Have fun, you two!" Her mother said as the two walked out of the house.

When the two went outside, a young boy and a girl were waiting for her. The boy was wearing a blue hat with a blue jacket and pants, as the darker girl was wearing shorts with a pink shirt.

"Ah! There she is!" The boy said. The two went up to the girl and the Fletchling.

"Hi! I'm Auden." The boy introduced himself.

"And I'm Shauna! Nice to meet you!" The girl said.

Ayla was surprised at how friendly the two were. She just moved in yesterday in this town…

"I'm Ayla, and this is my Pokemon, Circe."

"H-hi…" Circe said silently.

Auden smiled, "Hello Circe, you seem like you were raised well."

Ayla said, "Thanks. She's my mother's Pokemon."

Auden said, "Well, Circe seems to like you the most. Anyways, after we get our starter we need to get to Santalune City to meet a friend of mine."

Ayla asked, "A friend of yours? And a starter Pokemon?"

He nodded, "Professor Sycamore wants some kids to travel the Kalos region and catch the Pokemon there."

Ayla lit up at the thought. Circe, however, was scared.

"U-uh… isn't the Kalos region huge for us to travel?" She asked.

Ayla just pat her on the head. "It'll be fine, Circe. I'm sure it's gonna be fun!"

"All right," Auden said, "we'll meet you at Aquacorde City."

Shauna and Auden walked off. Circe stared at Ayla nervously. "A-are you sure you want to do this, Ayla?"

"Of course!" She said, "My mother and father once traveled around Kanto and Johto, so

this could be a new experience for me. Besides… I always wanted a starter Pokemon…"

Circe just nodded, still nervous.

As they walked through Route 1 and into Aquacorde City, they heard a voice.

"Ayla! Over here!" Ayla turned to see Auden and Shauna with a larger boy and a smaller boy.

Ayla went over to them. "Hey Ayla!" Shauna said happily.

"Hello!" Ayla greeted.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Auden asked.

Ayla sat with the group.

"Trevor, Tierno, this is Ayla. Ayla, this is Trevor and Tierno." Shauna introduced her to the two boys.

"Hey there! Nice to meet you!" Tierno greeted.

"N-nice to meet you, Ayla…" Trevor greeted silently.

Ayla giggled, "It's nice to meet you too, Trevor and Tierno! So this Professor Sycamore asked us to travel around Kalos right?"

The two boys nodded. "That's right!" Tierno said, "We're tasked to do that. Glad to have you on board, Ayla!"

"Um... " Trevor said, "Do you think we should give her a nickname?"

"That's a good idea, Trevor!" Tierno cried, "How about A?"

"Um, I'm thinking of A-A."

"No no!" Shauna joined in, "I like Lady A!"

"Uh, guys… why do you want to nickname someone you just met?" Auden questioned.

"It's all right, Auden." Ayla said, "I'm fine with that. Hmm… I like Lady A."

"All right!" Shauna said, "Lady A it is!"

"Say… we should see the Pokemon, right?" Trevor said, "I… I really like to meet them."

"I know, right?" Tierno said, "Me too!" He then pulled out a cylinder box, with three Poke Balls.

"Choose one, Ayla."

Ayla stared at the Poke Balls. One has a leaf symbol, another has a fire symbol, and the last one has a water symbol.

Looking them over, she chose…

The fire Poke Ball.

She opened the Poke Ball, and something popped out… it was a fox Pokemon.

It was sleeping, but it woke up once it got out of the Poke Ball.

"Hm? Who DARES to interrupt my beauty sleep?" It asked. It then turned to see Ayla and the group.

"That's a Fennekin. A female one at that! You made a good choice, Ayla." Auden said.

Ayla bent down to the Fennekin's level and said, "Hi. I'm your new Trainer. My name's Ayla."

The Fennekin stared at the human. "Hmph… you seem like a rookie to me."

"Wha-EXCUSE ME?"

"Why am I chosen by a rookie like you?"

The two then began to argue until Circe stopped the fighting.

"Pl-please stop! We should be friends!"

The Fennekin sighed. "Fine. I am Vixen by the way. If you need me, I'll be in my Poke Ball asleep."

Ayla puts Vixen back in the Ball.

"Sorry about how the Fennekin treated you, Ayla…" Auden apologized.

Ayla sighed. "It's fine."

"By the way, before we go, go talk to your mother."

"I will." Ayla said.

After saying goodbye, the girl was about to leave the city…

"Lady A! Wait!"

Ayla stopped and turned to see Shauna approaching her.

"We should battle! I want to see what my adorable Chespin is like!"

Ayla stared at her. She never got challenged to a Pokemon battle before…

"All right. We'll do it."

Shauna jumped with excitement, "Lets go Leafy! Ayla! First move is yours." The Chespin sighed. He was a calm nature and his trainer was hyper... quite the pair.

Ayla threw the Poke Ball in the field. "Go, Vixen!" The Poke Ball opened, and the Fennekin popped out. She was sleeping again, but was once again woken up.

"What now?" She asked bitterly.

"A Pokemon battle, Vixen. Now, use Ember on that Chespin!"

Shauna panicked, "Dodge it!" Leafy got hit sadly.

Leafy was at half health. Vixen yawned. "This is boring…" She said.

"Now Vixen! Ember once more!"

Shauna was panicking too much and Leafy fainted.

Shauna returned Leafy and said, "Nice match Lady A."

"Thanks, Shauna." Ayla said, smiling.

The girl went home, where her mom was at the table, eating a bowl of grits.

"Oh! Welcome home, Ayla." Her mother said. "How was it?"

"Mom. I got some great news!"

"What is it?"

Ayla sat with her by the table to eat her bowl of grits. "I was chosen to travel around the Kalos region!"

That excited her mother. "That's amazing! You really do got your mom and dad's blood in your veins. You have a Pokemon with you?"

"Of course!" She sent out Vixen, to which the Fox Pokemon yawned. "What is it NOW?" She grumbled.

"Vixen, this is my mother. Mother, this is Vixen, my Fennekin."

"Nice to meet you, Vixen." She said, petting the Pokemon on the head. "My, you're so cute!"

"Yeah yeah…" Vixen sighed, "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Of course, Vixen." Ayla said, putting her back in her ball.

"Have fun, Ayla. If you're homesick, you're always welcome to come home." Her mother said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Thanks mom. I love you!"

When Ayla walked out of her house, a roar was heard.

"HEY! Where ya goin'?!"

Circe shrieked, but she quickly calmed down when she noticed the Rhyhorn.

"Oh… Rhy… you scared me…" Circe said.

"Sorry. Just wanted to say good luck on yer journey, Ayla kid! If ya need anythin', I'm here."

"Thanks, Rhy. I'll see you soon!" Ayla said, petting the Rhyhorn on the head.

"Later, kid!" Rhy said, and he went back to his place and sat down, sleeping.

After Ayla spoke with her mother, she headed off to Santalune City, she thought to herself, _I wonder what Auden's friend is like…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 1 on our Pokémon story!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter<strong>** 1**

While on her way to Santalune City, Ayla bumped into Auden.

"Oh! Hey, Lady A." Auden greeted.

"Hey, Auden. By the way… I wanted to ask you something."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Who is this friend of yours?"

He smiled, "Him? Well how do I put this nicely…? His name is Kai but he is a bit different."

"Ah… I see." Ayla said, listening. Circe was also listening.

Auden said, "I can tell you a few things about him. His parents are researchers. Kai is ...well he looks kinda girly, but its better for you to see him for yourself."

Ayla nodded. "All right. I can't wait to see him."

Auden said, "Let;s head into the forest; the others are already ahead."

"OK!" She said, smiling. The two friends walked into Santalune Forest.

_In Santalune Forest…_

"Wow… this forest is vast…" Ayla commented, walking through the grass.

Auden nodded, "By the way, here's some Pokeballs. Do you need to know how to catch them?"

Ayla nodded. "Of course!"

Auden said, "I'll teach you."

_A long tutorial later_

"I see… so that's how you catch a Pokemon." Ayla said, fascinated.

Suddenly, the bushes began to rustle.

"Ayla, look! A Pokemon is appearing!" Circe cried.

Suddenly, a female Pikachu jumped out of the grass… hurt.

"Huh?" Ayla asked. Realizing that the Pokemon needed help, she ran to her.

"Hey! You all right?"

The Pikachu looked up and shrieked. "H-HUMANS!"

"Humans?! Where?!" A voice was heard from the grass. A male Panpour jumped out, ready to fight. "Who's there?! Why are you hurting my friend?!"

"H-hey! We're just trying to help this Pika-"

"SHUSH! NO ONE will harm her! Now GO AWAY!"

A young boy walked up and kneeled down to the Pokemon's level. He said, "Calm down you two. I can help you. Pikachu, can you come over here?"

The Pikachu stared up at the young boy as Ayla and Auden watched. "Um… are you going to hurt me?"

The young boy shook his head, "Not at all." He pulled out a strange looking potion. He said, "This is a potion mixed with some Oran berries. If you let me spray this on your wound you'll be all better, I promise."

The Pikachu looked up, and she nodded. "O-okay…" She slowly got up, albeit with difficulty due to her wounds. The Panpour helped her over.

The young boy sprayed the potion on the wound and it was all better. He smiled, "See? That didn't hurt did it?"

The Pikachu smiled. "Th-thank you…"

"Sorry about that, humans," The Panpour said, "I'm just a bit protective of her. She went through a lot with her last Trainer…"

The young boy smiled and pet the two of them, "It's fine. I've met plenty of Pokemon like that before. We need to be careful with those Team Flare members around Kalos. Anyways my name is Kai."

The Pikachu looked up. "I-I'm… I'm Audra… this is my friend, Destin."

"Hey."

Kai nodded in greeting and turned around and looked at Ayla, "Sorry about interrupting your capture."

"It's fine." Ayla said, "I was worried that it would get worse if you hadn't stepped in."

The boy named Kai had blue eyes, and he had long, light brown hair. He wore an Eevee Pendant around his neck and he had Khakis.

Kai blushed slightly, "Oh, um... I was wondering... need a hand with the capture?"

"Um... " Audra looked up, "W-we can come willingly."

"You sure?" Ayla asked.

Audra nodded.

"Hey!" Destin called, "Don't forget about me!"

"All right." She threw two Pokeballs at the two Pokemon, and they were caught.

"Welcome to the team, Audra and Destin."

Kai said, "Congrats on your first two Pokemon."

Auden asked, "Kai, what are you doing in Santalune Forest? I told you I would meet up with you in Santalune City."

Kai answered, "You were running two days late and I decided to see what took so long." Auden just nodded. Kai turned back towards Ayla, "Let me properly introduce myself. My name is Kai and my parents sent me to travel through Kalos to help them with their research. My parents study Eeveelutions at their lab on Route 10."

"Eeveelutions?" Ayla asked.

Kai said, "Eevee evolutions."

Ayla knew what he was talking about. "Ah, I see."

Kai nodded, "My job is usually taking care of all the Eevees."

"That's interesting…"

"Hey, can we go now?" Auden asked.

"Y-yeah! Sorry about that, Auden. Let's go!"

Kai silently followed.

After a few minutes of walking, the three met up with Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno. The six friends walked out of the forest together, arriving in another route.

Kai was lagging behind a bit, afraid of them learning his secret.

"Is something wrong, Kai?" Ayla asked.

Kai stuttered, "Er, uh, no… nothing you need to worry about."

Auden said, "Perhap a battle will make things better?"

"That's a great idea!" Ayla said, smiling.

Circe grew nervous. "U-uh… are you sure that it's a good idea?"

"Circe, of course! It's going to be fine." Ayla comforted the Flying type.

Auden suggested, "Maybe we do a 3 on 3? Me, Ayla, and Kai vs. Shauna, Trevor and Tierno."

"Good idea!" Shauna said, smiling.

"Um… I'm not good at battling, but I'll do my best…" Trevor said nervously.

"Yes! Now I can show off my moves!" Tierno said, dancing.

Kai said, "All right, time for you guys to meet my partner and best friend." He called out a small female Eevee.

The Eevee said, "KAI! You should've taken me outta there a while ago. Anyways, my name is Eon."

"Nice to meet you, Eon." Ayla said. "I'm Ayla, this is Circe…"

"Um… hi…"

Ayla then sent out her three Pokemon.

"This is Vixen…"

Vixen looked up. "Hmph. Hello."

"This is Audra…"

"H-hello…"

"And this is Destin."

"Sup?"

Auden sent out his Pokemon, a Froakie. "This is Tsuki."

"Hello there." The Froakie said, smiling.

Eon smiled at all of them, "Nice to meet you guys. Audra, what is that mark on your arm?"

"U-uh…" Audra didn't know what to say, the bad memories flooding in her head again.

"I'll tell you; some punks with orange hair and clothes tried to take her away, but I stopped them." Destin said.

Kai growled and his eyes glowed blue briefly, "Team Flare. Eon, Audra was attacked by them; I used my potion to heal her." Eon nodded and rubbed up against his leg and the blue glow disappeared.

Ayla noticed his eyes, but she decided not to ask. "Anyway, shall we battle?"

"Yup!" Shauna said, jumping with excitement.

Kai said, "Yeah, I'm using Eon of course."

"Vixen, you go first!" Ayla said.

"Again?" Vixen sighed, "Fine…"

"Go, Tsuki!" Auden called out, and Tsuki jumped in front of him, ready to fight.

"Right!"

Kai said, "Eon, time for you to shine."

"Pika… get ready!" Trevor called his Pikachu, and the Pikachu was ready to fight.

Shauna said, "You're up Leafy." Her Chespin was ready to fight.

Tierno said, "Show them your moves Shrimp."

"All right, let's start with Ember on Leafy, Vixen!" Ayla called.

"All right, all right…" Vixen said, nonchalantly blowing out embers.

Shauna said, "Leafy, dodge it and get behind it."

Kai said, "Not so fast! Eon, Shadow Ball on Leafy and keep him away from Vixen."

"Tsuki, use Water Gun on Pika!"

"On it!" Tsuki called.

"U-uh… Pika! Dodge it and use Thundershock!"

"All right! Will do!" Pika called, dodging and using Thundershock on Tsuki. It was super effective, and Tsuki was down to low health.

Tierno ordered, "Vice Grip on Tsuki!"

"Vixen, protect Tsuki by Scratching Shrimp!"

"Do I have to? All right…" Vixen said, getting in front of Tsuki and used Scratch on Shrimp.

Tierno stated, "Dodge it with your sweet moves!"

"Pika! Uh… Quick Attack on Eon!"

"Righto!" Pika called, quickly tackling the Eevee.

"Tsuki, now's your chance! Water Gun on Pika!"

"Right!" Tsuki called, and he used Water Gun on Pika.

It hits. Pika was at half health.

Kai said, "Eon, dodge using Dig!"

"Vixen! Ember on Leafy!"

"On it!" Vixen cried, using Ember on Leafy.

"Tsuki, use Water Gun on Pika again!" Auden called.

Tsuki used Water Gun on Pika, and it hits once again.

Pika fainted.

"Darn it…" Trevor sighed. He watched as the rest of the battle unfolds.

Kai said, "Eon, come up now right under Leafy! Use Swift right above him!"

"Now Vixen! Use Scratch on Shrimp!"

"Right!" Vixen attacked the Corphish using Scratch.

Shrimp was almost close to fainting.

Kai said, "Eon Shadow Swift!" Swift with ghostly aura of Shadow Ball came out of Eon's mouth knocking Shrimp out.

"Now Leafy's left, Tsuki! Pound!" Tsuki slapped Leafy with a powerful Pound, and Leafy fainted.

"That was fun!" Ayla said, as Circe was cheering.

"I agree, I enjoyed battling." Auden said.

"I… I lost, but it was fun." Trevor said, smiling shyly.

Kai handed everyone one of his potions and pet Eon on the head, "Nice job girl. I know you will never let me down. Nice battle everyone."

"Thanks, Kai. You were good at battling!" Ayla smiled, "But what was that combo? Shadow Swift?"

Kai said, "Promise me you won't laugh."

"I won't, trust me." Ayla smiled sweetly.

Kai blushed from both his answer and Ayla's smile, "Um.. well I'm a huge fan of Pokemon Contests. I've had Eon since she hatched and I trained her to do the combos."

Ayla nodded, "I see… my parents used to go to contests when they were traveling together. They have some ribbons from them. I never saw a Contest before…"

Kai said, "Cool! I heard in Lumiose City they will be holding a 1 time contest. I'm planning on entering it and hopefully winning."

Ayla thought about it. "Maybe I can join in too. I would love to see what it's like."

Kai said, "Well, you need to train specially for contest and also, I think you might wanna build a better relationship with Vixen first."

Vixen turned her head with a "hmph!"

"I'll try…" Ayla laughed.

"Anyway…" Auden said, "Let's go to Santalune City."

"Ok!" Everyone said with excitement.

_In Santalune City…_

"Wow… this place looks nice…" Circe said, looking at the Cafes scattered around the city.

Kai nodded, "Yeah... it's a nice place... one of the few places not touched by Team Flare."

"Who is Team Flare by the way?" Vixen asked, curious.

Kai's eyes once again glowed, "They are a criminal organization. Rumor has it they plan on destroying the world. They attacked my home and nearly killed all the Eeveelutions in our lab."

A grunt watches from the shadows, "Boss, we may have trouble; the kid from the ranch knows too much... we need a plan."

"Th-that's horrible! I'm so sorry!" Circe cried, saddened by how cruel Team Flare was.

Kai said, "As soon as I find out who is in charge of them I'm taking them down."

Eon whispered, "Kai, calm down."

Kai sighed, "Right, sorry about that you guys."

Ayla smiled, "It's fine."

Kai said, "All right, you are planning on challenging the gym right?"

"Yup! I heard it's strong though, so I need to train." Ayla said. Circe shook nervously. "D-do you think I should train as well? I-I want to be stronger…"

"Of course, Circe!" Ayla smiled, petting the Bird Pokemon.

Kai smiled, "You have an advantage with this gym. Its a bug type."

"O-okay…" Circe said.

"Anyway, let's go train on Route 22."

Kai said, "I'll be in the Pokemon Center if you need me."

"Will do!"

"Hey, Lady A," Auden said, "can I come with you to train?"

"Of course! Let's go!"

As they went off to train Kai went to the Pokemon Center and made some Pokemon food.

_On Route 22…_

"I-I don't know if I can do this, M-Master…" Circe said. The Pokemon was up against a Trainer's Riolu, and her attacks, thanks to her Timid Nature, weren't working.

"You can do it, Circe! You just have to try!" Ayla encouraged.

"A-all right…" Breathing in, she then used Peck, and the Riolu was finally defeated.

"See? You did it!" Ayla said, smiling at her Pokemon.

"I-I did…? I DID!" Circe said, smiling.

"Now let's go to the Pokemon Center. That's a lot of training for today."

The team returned to Santalune City and they went in the Center.

Kai was sitting in the lobby with some boxes labeled with marks like the Pokeballs.

"Hey, Kai!" Ayla said, entering the Center, seeing Kai.

Kai smiled, "Hey! I made you guys some Pokemon food for you teams."

"Yay! Food!" Destin called and he ran to get some.

"Hmph!" Vixen said, "A girl like me needs her energy anyway." She then ran to get some as well.

As the team ate their food, Ayla and Kai chatted.

Kai asked, "You think you're ready for the gym?"

Ayla nodded. "I'm sure. Circe and Vixen trained hard for this gym."

Kai smiled, "Thats good. What do you guys think of the food? They are made specially for types of Pokemon."

"I see… Destin is tearing it up over there." Ayla laughed.

Destin looked at Ayla with a killer look.

Kai smiled, "Good to see they like it. What about you Vixen?"

"It's… good for a rookie." Vixen huffed.

"Vixen! Be nice!" Ayla scolded.

Kai smiled, "I know you're lying, Vixen. I can tell by the look on your face that you like it."

Vixen just blushed and turned her head away with a "hmph!"

Kai laughed and pet her on the head.

Ayla said, "Kai, you certainly love Pokemon."

He nodded, "Yeah, they have always been a big part of my life."

Ayla smiled, "Thats nice."

Kai said softly, "Yeah."

Audra yawned. "I'm full…"

"So am I…" Circe said, also yawning.

Kai smiled, "Good to see you liked it. I made more for while you're traveling... that is, if Destin doesn't eat it all first."

"HEY!" Destin growled.

Audra giggled. "That's all right Destin."

Kai said, "After the contest in Luminose City I don't know where I'm going to be going."

"Maybe you can travel with us." Ayla suggested.

Kai said, "Maybe. That's up to my parents when I see them next."

When Ayla looked at her Pokemon, they were all asleep. Looking at her clock, she said, "It's almost nighttime. I'm sure they need their rest." She smiled.

Kai smiled as well, "I'm sure they do. We should get to sleep as well. You have a big day tomorrow."

Ayla nodded. As the two fell asleep… two team Flare Grunts watched from the windows.

Grunt one said, "We attack during the battle tomorrow. We need to take the kids out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: WE DOTH NOT OWN THY POKEMON!**

* * *

><p>When they entered the gateway, they met two people, who were waiting for them.<p>

"Hello," the boy said, "you are coming to see Professor Sycamore, are you not?"

Ayla looked at the two, "Yes. Is something wrong?"

"We're researchers, and we help Professor Sycamore." The girl said.

"I'm Dexio," the boy introduced himself.

"And I'm Sina." the girl said, also introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you, Dexio and Sina," Ayla said, "I'm Ayla."

"Well," Dexio said, "we'll be seeing you soon, Ayla."

When they left, the three entered Lumiose City, where Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor were waiting for them.

"Hey, Lady A!" Shauna said, "Professor Sycamore is in his lab here."

"Really?" Ayla said.

"Yup!" Tierno said, "Let's go!"

The six friends walked around the city, to which Kai noticed a building along the way.

The three went to the lab, to which they met Sycamore.

"Ah, hello!" Sycamore said, "You must be Ayla and Auden."

"Yes, sir." Ayla said.

"Yes." Auden said.

Sycamore looked at Kai, "And who might this be?"

Kai bowed, "I am Kai Kamiya. My parents are researching Eeveelutions on Route 10."

"Ah, I see." Sycamore said, "That is interesting. Anyway, I sent you to travel around the Kalos region to help me research the Pokemon there."

"Yes, sir." Ayla said, smiling.

"Now, I didn't call you here for nothing," Sycamore said, "I have three Pokemon I want you to take… but before that, I want to see how good you are to take one."

"A Pokemon battle?" Ayla asked.

"Yes. Now remember, I'm not that good!"

Sycamore said, "Go Squirtle!"

"Go, Audra!" Ayla called the female Pikachu.

Audra looked at the Squirtle. "U-uh… do I have to?"

She heard Destin from his Pokeball, "Of course, Audra! You can do it!"

"O-okay… I'll try…"

"Audra! Thundershock!"

Audra shocked the Squirtle, and Squirtle was at half health.

Sycamore ordered, "Withdraw!"

"Audra! One last time! Thundershock!"

Audra used Thundershock once again, but thanks to Withdraw, Squirtle was only damaged a little.

Kai said, "COME ON! YOU CAN DO IT!" Kai could've sworn he heard music playing.

"O-okay!" Audra called. Using Thundershock again, the Squirtle fainted.

Sycamore said, "Return, you beautiful creature. Go Bulbasaur."

"Return, Audra!" Ayla called the Pikachu back. "Go, Circe!"

The Flying type was sent out. Looking at the Bulbasaur, she… felt strange.

"Um… do I have to?" Circe said.

"Hey, don't worry about hurting me." The Bulbasaur said, "Hit me hard!"

"O-okay…" Circe said.

"Circe, Peck!"

Circe pecked the Bulbasaur, and Bulbasaur was at low health.

Sycamore said, "Use Vine Whip."

The Bulbasaur used Vine Whip, but Circe dodged it.

"Circe, Peck!"

Circe pecked the Pokemon, and the Bulbasaur fainted.

Sycamore said, "Go Charmander!"

"Circe, return!" Ayla called, returning the Flying type to her Pokeball. "Go, Destin!"

Destin was sent out, and he was ready to fight.

"Destin, Water Gun!"

Destin blew out a stream of water from his mouth, wetting the Charmander.

Charmander said, "Stupid water!"

Sycamore said, "Scratch!"

The Charmander scratched Destin, but he was unfazed.

"Destin, Water Gun once more!"

"Righto!" Destin used Water Gun, and the Charmander fainted.

Sycamore said, "Nice job."

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself."

Sycamore gave her a cylinder box. "Here, choose one. They're all my prized Pokemon."

Ayla looked at the Pokeballs, once again labeled with a leaf, a water drop, and fire.

"Circe, what do you want?"

Circe looked at the Pokeballs, and she pointed at the leaf.

"Th-that one."

Ayla chose the leaf Pokeball, and she sent out Bulbasaur.

The Bulbasaur, despite the fight, was at full health and happy. (A/N: Nintendo Logic! #4th wall breaking)

"Hey there!" Bulbasaur said, "Nice fight back there."

"U-uh…" Circe blushed.

"I'm Zahur. What's your name?"

"Circe."

"Nice to meet you!"

Kai asked, "Professor, is it true a contest is being held here?"

"Yes," Sycamore said.

Kai smiled, "When is it?"

Sycamore said, "The end of next week."

Kai said, "Thanks professor."

When the three went down the elevator, they saw a strange man with wild orange hair talking to one of the assistants.

Kai asked, "Who might you be?"

The man turned and he saw the boy. He saw him… somewhere.

"Oh. Hello there. Are you one of the kids who were helping Professor Sycamore?"

Kai said, "None of your business." He had read his mind; he was Team Flare's leader. (Spoiler)

"Kai, be nice!" Ayla scolded, "Sorry about my friend, sir. Yes. I am one of the kids helping Sycamore. I'm Ayla, this is Auden and Kai."

"Hello." Auden greeted.

Kai walked off, "I'm going to go train for the contest."

"Hello, Ayla and Auden. I'm Lysandre."

"Nice to meet you, Lysandre."

"Anyway, I'll be off."

Lysandre walked out.

"I'll go find Kai. I'll be right back, Auden." Ayla said, walking out.

Ayla saw Kai training Eon for the contest.

"Hey, Kai. Is something the matter?" She asked.

"I don't like that guy. There is something about him that annoys me."

"Really?" Ayla asked, "He seems like a nice guy to me."

"I don't trust him," Kai said, clearly annoyed.

Ayla just shrugged. "Well, me and the team will go to the Cafes."

Kai sighed, "Alright. Have fun."

Ayla returned to Lumiose City, and she saw Auden in front of one Cafe.

"Come with me." Auden said.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Ayla asked.

The two walked in the Cafe, and they saw a woman with Lysandre.

Lysandre greeted, "Hello children."

"Hello Sir Lysandre." Ayla said, smiling.

"Oh! These are the children you were talking about, Lysandre?" The woman asked.

Lysandre replied, "Yes. I sense great potential in them." He walks off to tend to other things.

The woman turned to the two, "So you are Ayla and Auden, are you not?"

"Yup!" Ayla said, smiling.

"I'm Diantha. Nice to meet you both!" The woman named Diantha smiled.

Auden stared at her, and he smiled, "Hey, Miss Diantha! I'm a big fan of your movies!"

"Really? That's nice to hear." Diantha smiled.

"Anyway… we'll go train a bit. Nice to meet you, Diantha."

Auden walked off. Ayla went to Route 5 to see Kai placing a picnic blanket on the ground. He then placed some Pokemon food there.

"Hey, Kai." Ayla greeted.

Kai smiled, "Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine."

Zahur got out of his Pokeball. "Food!" The rest of Ayla's Pokemon came out, ready to eat.

Kai said, "Dig in guys."

As the teams ate, in the tall grass, five Scraggys watched them.

"HEY YOU!" One of the Scraggys yelled.

Vixen looked up. "What do you peasants want?"

"We want yer food that's all!"

Kai said, "Do you really need to steal?"

"SHUSH, HUMAN!" One of the Scraggys, possibly the leader, attacked Eon.

"This is OUR territory!"

"Vixen, stop them!" Ayla called and Vixen jumped up, ready to fight.

"Vixen, Ember!" Vixen nodded and blew out embers at the Scraggys.

Four of them were hit, but the fifth one dodged.

"Hey! Leave my buddies alone!" He then used Bite on Vixen.

Eon said, "STOP FIGHTING YOU GUYS! There is plenty of food to go around."

The Scraggys stopped fighting. Four of them looked at the Eevee. "So .. yer gonna give us some?"

Eon smiled, "ONLY IF YOU BEHAVE!"

"Y-yes ma'am! But … we should leave after that."

"Well …" The leader said, "I … would like to stay."

The four Scraggys stared at their leader. "You sure, Cayden?"

"Yeah ... "

"... All right."

Kai laid out the food, "And there is plenty more where that came from, but only if you behave."

"Yes sir."

Suddenly, Vixen began to glow. "Hm? What's the matter with me?!"

"Huh?" Ayla watched as Vixen was surrounded by the glow. "Kai, what's wrong with Vixen?!"

Kai smiled, "Nothing is wrong. She is evolving. You don't know that Pokemon evolve?"

Ayla shook her head. "No, never heard of it up until now."

Vixen then turned into a Braixen. Looking at herself, she said, "... Huh. Not bad."

"You look fine, foxy." The Scraggy said, smiling.

Vixen glared.

The Scraggys ate their food, and after they took a few with them (with Kai's permission), the fifth one stayed.

"W-why are ya being nice to us? We tried to steal and hurt y'all …"

Kai said, "I am just doing what any good trainer would do."

"I was gonna ask the same thing this … thug was gonna ask." Vixen "hmphed".

"Vixen! Be nice!" Ayla scolded.

"Well, this thug tried to steal from us, plus he tried to fluff up my beautiful fur."

Kai just shook his head.

"Hmph, so prim and proper. That makes me sick." The Scraggy said.

Kai smirked, "You'll get use to it." He had read the Scraggy's mind and he was crushing on Vixen.

When the Scraggy ate, he said, "Well, thanks for being nice to me."

Kai whispered to Ayla, "He is crushing on her."

Ayla giggled.

"I HEARD THAT!" Vixen growled.

"Anyway, sorry for tryin' to attack and steal from you guys. In this stupid route, there's not enough food for us, so we steal from others."

Kai sighed, "Its fine. Tell your friends that a lab on Route 10 has food but only if they don't steal."

The Scraggy, to Vixen's surprise, nodded and said, "Yes, sir."

"Wow, way to change your ways quickly…"

"Vixen!" Ayla scolded. "I'm sorry about my Fennekin. She's always like that."

"It's fine." The Scraggy said.

"Hey," Zahur said, "wanna join the team?"

The Scraggy stared at the Bulbasaur, "Really? I can join?"

"Of course!" Ayla smiled. "It would be nice to have someone like you."

Vixen stared at Ayla. "Are you kidding me?! This kid's a thug!"

"VIXEN!" Circe and Audra cried, to everyone's shock.

"...Thanks. That would be great."

Ayla threw a Pokeball at the Scraggy, and he was caught.

"Welcome to the team, Cayden."

Kai smiled, "You're getting Pokemon left and right."

Ayla smiled, "Thanks, Kai."

The two turned to see Auden talking to a girl with roller skates and with a Lucario.

"All right. Hope to see you soon one day, Korrina." Auden said, smiling.

Kai asked, "Wanna join us?"

Auden turned to see the two eating. "Of course!"

He joined the two and he sent out his Pokemon, Tsuki, a Skiddo, and a Charmander.

"Heya guys." Tsuki said, smiling. Kai laid out the food for them

"Jaela, Bero, these are my friends."

"Hello." The Skiddo named Jaela said.

"Hey, what's up?" The Charmander named Bero smiled.

Zahur recognized the Charmander. "Oh hey, Bero! Nice battle in Lumiose City, huh?"

Bero smiled at him, "Yup! I enjoyed it."

Kai asked, "What's your plan after the Contest?"

Ayla thought this over. "I'll see if I can defeat all the gym leaders and become the Champion."

Kai smiled, "I wish you luck in your goal. After the contest I have to go home." He frowned.

Ayla also frowned. "Oh … I see. But I can still see you, right?"

Kai frowned, "I don't know. That'll be up to my parents."

Ayla sadly nodded. "All right."

Auden tried to keep them happy. "So uh … how are your Pokemon doing?"

Kai said, "Eon is doing fine and she's doing great with her training."

Ayla said, "My Pokemon are doing great. I'm so proud of Vixen too!"

Vixen blushed, but she never let anyone see it … but Cayden saw it.

"Heh, I saw that, foxy." Cayden teased.

"SHUSH!" Vixen said.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPPPPPPTEEEERRRR!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

After their lunch for today, Auden suggested, "Hey, you want to battle, Kai?"

Kai said, "Sure. It'll be fun. One on one since thats all I have."

"Sure thing!"

Ayla smiled. "I'll watch you two."

Kai smiled, "Time to shine Eon!"

"Go, Tsuki!" Auden sent out his Froakie.

Kai ordered, "Eon SHADOW BALL!"

"Tsuki, Water Pulse!" Tsuki jumped up and used Water Pulse.

Eon dodged, "Sorry Tsuki I won't go down easily."

"Oh yeah?" Tsuki then Pounded Eon. She was hit but was hardly damaged.

"Tsuki! Water Gun!" Auden called. Tsuki then spat out water at Eon.

Kai said, "EON DIG!"

"Tsuki, dodge!" Auden called, and as soon as Eon used Dig to get back up, Tsuki jumped, and used Water Gun. Eon was hit badly; it was a critical hit.

"Tsuki, finish her off!" Tsuki then used Water Pulse to make Eon faint.

Kai panicked, "SHADOW SWIFT!"

Tsuki was hit, barely any health left on him.

Eon smiled, "TAKE THIS! SWIFT!"

Tsuki was hit, and he fainted.

"Good game, Kai." Auden said. Ayla clapped for them. "That was good, you guys!"

Kai blushed, "Thanks."

"Anyway, let's go."

Kai nodded, "Right, where we headed?"

"According to my map…" Ayla pulled out a map, looking it over, "From this Route, we'll head to Camphrier Town."

"Got it. Let's go!" Auden cried, smiling.

The three friends went on their way, each fighting the Trainers along the way.

On their journey, Vixen was watching Cayden intently, making sure that he's not causing any trouble. To her surprise, when he was battling, he was… good.

"You're doing good, thug." Vixen quipped. Cayden ignored the name, but he gave her a thumbs-up. "Yeah yeah, been fighting a lot. This place is pretty rough. Not somethin' a cute fox like you could get through."

Vixen blushed madly. "Sh-shush! I can go through ANYTHING! I just don't want my beautiful coat to get dirty."

Cayden laughed. "All right all right. Just jokin' with ya."

Circe Pecked a Skiddo as Zahur watched. "Wow… you've been fighting for quite some time, huh Circe?" He commented.

Circe nodded. "Y-yeah! My Master's mom had trained me a lot…"

"Well," Zahur smiled, "you're doing great! Keep it up!"

Circe blushed. "Th-thank you!"

"Um…" Audra used Thundershock on a Trainer's Doduo, and after it fainted, she turned to Destin.

"Yeah? What's up, Audra?" Destin asked.

"Well… I just wanted to say thanks for protecting me from those Team Flare goons back there."

"Hey! It's nothing! You're my best friend. Friends are supposed to help each other." He smiled.

Audra blushed, her blush hidden in her red cheeks. "Thanks, Destin. I knew I made a good friend…"

Tierno shouted, "SHOW ME YO MOVES!"

"Oh hey!" Ayla smiled when she saw Tierno defeating a Trainer's Sentret. "Tierno!"

Tierno said, "Sup Lady A. How about a battle?"

Ayla giggled. "Of course! I love to!"

"Show me yo move Corphish!"

"Go, Zahur!"

Zahur jumped out from the ball, ready to fight.

"Y-you can do it, Zahur!" Circe called.

Zahur turned to her and winked. "I'll do my best!"

"Start off with Swords Dance!"

"NOPE!" Zahur cried out, slapping Corphish with a Vine Whip.

"Vicegrip on that whip."

The Corphish slashed at the Vine Whip, but Zahur quickly moved his vines out of the way.

"Zahur!" Ayla called, "Use Tackle while he's distracted!"

Zahur then Tackled the Corphish, and it was down to red health.

"One last Vicegrip. Time for the final act."

"You can do it, Zahur!" Circe called.

"Zahur! Vine Whip one more time!" Ayla called.

Zahur nodded, and he sent out vines, slapping the Corphish down.

"And game!" Auden called.

"Good game, Tierno!" Ayla smiled.

"Sweet move Lady A."

"You did it, Zahur!" Circe called, flying towards her friend.

"Thanks, Circe. Your cheering help!" Zahur smiled.

"Well, let's go to Camphrier Town. It's getting late." Ayla said, as the friends with Tierno went to the Pokemon Center.

_At the Center…_

Kai had made food for all the Pokemon.

Kai said, "Dinner is ready."

"Yes! Food!" Destin cried as he ran to get some dinner. Cayden already got his, wolfing it down. Vixen stared at him in disgust. "Eat like a gentleman, thug!"

Cayden glared and spoke, some of the food from his mouth hitting Vixen, "Always prim and proper, Miss Foxy."

"UGH!" Vixen sighed.

"All of the Pokemon sure like the food," Ayla said to Kai, "what's your secret?" She giggled.

"Like I said, my parents are researchers on Eeveelutions; each one is a different type. So I have to make one for each type. They're hoping to discover a new eeveelution."

"Ah, right." Ayla blushed.

"U-uh… Master?" Ayla turned to see Circe holding a wrapped candy in her small talons.

"What is it, Circe?"

"I-I found this…" She dropped it on her hand.

"What is that?"

"Looks like a candy wrapper. Where did you find it?"

"Um… from behind the Center when I was scouting the area."

Ayla opened the candy wrapper, and a small piece of blue candy appeared. "It looks yummy… should I eat this?"

Kai shook his head, "Probably not. If it was on the ground. And you might turn blue."

However, when Kai spoke, Circe ate it. "H-huh?" Then, she began to glow. "EEEEEEH! Am I-I-"

"Huh?!" Ayla cried, "Is Circe evolving?!"

"Most likely Ayla. I've seen evolution a lot of times."

Then, the glow disappeared, and Circe evolved into a somewhat bigger Pokemon. "Wh-what…?"

Zahur stared, and he smiled, "Circe! You look-blue."

"I-I am?"

Ayla grabbed a small mirror. "Here. Look at you."

Circe stared at the mirror, and she realized that she was a Fletchinder. "I-I am…"

Ayla's eyes widened. "Oh right…" Destin said, rubbing the back of his head. "That's a Rare Candy she ate. The blue part is just temporarily though."

"Thank goodness… I was worried." Ayla sighed.

"Well… you should sleep it off." Destin smiled.

"A-all right."

It was night, and the team settled for sleep.


End file.
